If you promise to be honest, then we're spilling all our secrets
by thisgirlontheotherstuff
Summary: Get ready Westchester cause you're in for a wild ride.
1. Crestwood Ames has some new prisoners

**Author's note:**

**I'm stopping my other story, because I have writers block. Until then I hope you enjoy the summary of this one.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

**Yes, they are back and better than ever. But when three new boys roll into town with a driver, motorcycle, shiny new Mercedes', and platinum credit cards the boys feel threatened. They feel as if these new boys have enough **_**charm**_** to take away their throne and the queens that are sitting there in the chair beside them.**

**(No this is not mainly about the boys, it's about the girls but that was just about how scared the boys are getting)**

**Summaries!**

**The Pretty Committee.**

**Massie Block: She is the queen of Westchester, NY. Yes and no one will ever take her crown or the king that keeps her company. He loyal subject bow at her feet, but are always trying to rise to the top like they will ever get there. She's a total 10 and everyone knows it. She has the clothes, the friends, the number of twitter followers, and the boyfriend that everyone secretly desires. But when a new boy that has that all American boy cuteness rolls into town will she kick the chocolate-eyed cutie that she's been with since the 9****th**** grade to the curb. Maybe… just maybe she will.**

**Alicia Rivera: She's the girl that has the dirt. She spreads rumors as fast as the wildfires in California. She's **_**muy caliente**_** and all the boys want her. They she walks and the way she talks makes you want to kiss the ground she walks on. And yes we know she's taken by the lovely Josh Hotz. They speak the language of love to each other every chance they get. But when this sweet, little prep boy with the most expensive ray ban eyeglasses sneaks his way into her world Josh pulls up steel gates around his girl, and is guarding her like a Rottweiler guarding his territory. Will she breakout of her imaginary cage, sneak past her bodyguard … oops I mean boyfriend, and walk into the arms of another? **

**Claire Lyons: She's Westchester's modern day Cinderella, and Cam Fisher is her prince charming. She is so sweet; when she smiles all you can do is stare. Her family now has the money, house, and cars that everyone in their town wants. She has the talent to be a future actress, and boy is she using it. She can get anyone to do what she wants in the matter if seconds. The boys run after her like a puppy dog looking for a treat. Everything's great with her fairytale lifestyle. She could honestly care less about these cute boys that just arrived. But she does want her friends to be happy, and these boys might just make them happier than they already are.**

**Dylan Marvil: She's red hot like the color of her hair and the bottom of her shoes. She has her insecurities and her days, but she's always alright. Currently having lost 15 pounds the **_**right**_** way her confidence is through the roof. Watch out Crestwood Ames High School, this girl has her head held high is strutting down your way. Christopher Plovert knows this, but gawd every time he walks her way some other guy is trying to talk to her too. Will she ever notice the frog sitting on her balcony?**

**Kristen Gregory: She's smart, sexy, and sporty. The all American girl that just seems to perfect to be foul. Instead of drinking frappes, she's sipping on blueberry Powerade. She captain of the varsity soccer team, president of the junior class, and has A's straighter than her pin-straight hair. Her father got enough money to start up art buying again and all's well in her wallet. She was even surprised with a new Hermes Birkin Bag, a real one of course. She wishes she could have fun life all the other girls when they go to parties, but she doesn't because just Barbie she's supposed to be perfect. To add to all that stress, she has Kemp Hurley itching to get inside those jeans, or maybe her heart? Who knows … We may never find out when this mysterious biker boy zooms into Westchester with a Harley. He's cocky and arrogant, maybe even more than all the Briarwood Boys put together. Normally she hates this but this attitude of his is making her notice him even more.**

**The Briarwood Boys.**

**Derrick Harrington: He's the head boy with the gorgeous puppy eyes, and sexy six pack. Just like his girl, he sits in the throne as well. He's totally smitten with the one and only Massie Block. None of those other girls matter. But when these guys walk into town everyone is looking their way like he's some, gawd should he say LBR? Yes that's right, he's losing his popularity fast like how Mitt Romney lost to Obama. And is the girl he loves slipping through his fingers too? He needs to figure out a way to get them to leave town and fast. **

**Cam Fisher: He loves his girl and that's all that matters. He's spending the days with her and only her. But he doesn't like guys who try to steal his best friends' girls. Not cool. Period Point Blank.**

**Josh Hotz: He's so sexy like a Greek god. Ironically he is half Greek and half Spanish. He's got the girls faltering at every word he says. At first his isn't worried about these guys. But then he starts to worry when the shy and nerdy one starts to push up on his girl without even knowing he's doing it. Better watch out, because he might have something up his sleeve, well baseball cap in his case. But don't forget Joshua, war is never the way to solve something.**

**Kemp Hurley: He**_** wants**_** what's in Kristen Gregory's pants, but he soon finds out he **_**needs**_** what's in her heart. He is trying to give up is player jersey and swap it in for a dozen roses, and Kemp Kisses, oh wait I mean Hershey Kisses. But when this biker boy if pining for her attention too, he gets a little self-conscious. Faster Kemp, Faster. Because you're running out of time, the doors to the love bus is closing, and it isn't making another trip back around.**

**Chris Plovert: He's the perfect boy in a white button down, khaki pants, and tan Sperry's. Too Bad the girl he wants probably doesn't care. But he'll make her change her might, no matter what it takes.**

**The New Boys.**

**Conner McPherson: He plays football, lacrosse, soccer, baseball, basketball, and can sing a little bit. He's the all American boy, and it shows. He's got shiny new black Mercedes, and is whipping around town in style. He's perfect, and he wants the perfect girl. Too bad she's taken. But hey, that's never stopped him before. **

**Asher Peterson: He's a little nerdy but that's ok because the girls love it. Especially Alicia Rivera. But he barely notices any of the girls drooling at his sweetness. He just focuses on him, and only him. Weird right? Because with dimples like his you'd think he knew he was getting a lot of attention.**

**Ranson Collier: He's mysterious, and he likes to keep it that way. But damn this smart girl caught his eye. Kristen Gregory can even make eating an apple look sexy. He's going to get her to notice him by not doing anything at all.**

**Crestwood Ames make sure you buckle up, because this roller coaster is going to get crazy.**


	2. So i just ride

**Author's note:**

**I'm stopping my other story, because I have writers block. Until then I hope you enjoy the summary of this one.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

**Crestwood Ames High School**

**April 15, 2013**

**8:15 AM**

The PC strutted over towards the fountain where the guys sat just joking around. Once they got there Massie, Alicia, and Claire took seat on either the lap of or beside their respective boyfriends. Kristen and Dylan sat on the end and started talking about their recent Pre-Cal test.

"Morning Guys" Alicia said to the boys as she got comfortable in between Josh and Kemp, holding Josh's hand. The other girls said their good morning's as well and the boys responded.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Claire asked because everyone had decided to do their own thing that past weekend. "My weekend was chill, spa day and gossip girl reruns" Dylan said shrugging. "You know you could have called me and we could have hung out." Chris said looking at her, and she looked at him with confusion. "You would've watched gossip girl with me and got a facial?" She said giggling and he blushed. "No but we could have went to the movies or something" He said and she shrugged quickly dismissing it.

"Me and Josh went to the batting cage, I was terrible. Like oh my god baseball is so hard" She said pouting and Josh smiled at her. "She wasn't that bad." Josh told them.

"My date was a disaster, Carter McCormick is so annoying. All he talked about was skate boarding. Gosh, but the bright side is that I finished my Civics essay" Kristen told the group. And Kemp smirked when she talked about her horrible date.

"I watched Block horseback ride." Derrick said casually. And some of them nodded.

"Cam helped me practice lines for the play." Claire said. "Yeah the plays only in a couple of weeks" Cam added in.

"Hey we should probably start heading to our classes, the bell's gonna ring in like 10 minutes." Massie said grabbing her new Michael Kors cross- body. She smoothed out her white sheer button down top, and fixed her floral mini, while tapping her black flat.

Kristen followed the suit straightening her denim shirt and white cardigan. She checked her khaki short shorts, and looked down at her feet, smiling at her new white Betsey Johnson sandals. Then she picked up her Jessica Simpson Tote and stood in place.

Claire looked down at her navy and white polka dot cardigan with a red tank top underneath and her distressed light wash jeans. Seeing nothing wrong she re-adjusted her tan Dooney and Bourke messenger like bag.

Alicia ran a hand over oversized ralph lauren stripped button down, and looked at her black leggings. She smiled down at her tan leather flats. She hiked up the black Betsey Johnson tote and grabbed Josh's hand.

Dylan stood in her jean jacket, Marilyn Monroe tank, and black harem pants. While flexing her feet glad with black flats she grabbed her Cynthia Rowley messenger bag. And waited for Claire as she walked over to her side.

"Well see you guys at lunch. Text me" Massie said as she walked off to Creative Writing with Derrick and everyone started going their separate ways. But Kemp grabbed Kristen's arm.

"I was thinking that we could walk to class together since we both have Pre-Cal, we can sit together too if you want." Kemp said smiling at her. "Sure that's cool." Kristen said slightly blushing and they started walking towards Room 503

Room 503: Mrs. Anderson's Class

"I usually sit in the 2nd row, on the right, 3 to last seat." Kristen said walking over to her seat, and he took the seat next to her on the left. "Assignments on the board." Their teacher said. So she looked at the board and then flipped open her text book and started her work.

_20 minutes later…_

A boy with a motorcycle jacket, and medium length hair walked in and over to the teachers' desk. "I'm Ranson." He said in a deep voice. "Take a seat next to Ms. Gregory. Kristen please raise your hand" Their teacher said and Kristen's hand rose into the air.

Ranson took the seat and looked at her. He winked at her and she blushed. Kemp saw this and gritted his teeth. _Who the fuck is this guy and why is he all up on Kris? Kemp thought._


	3. So why you keep thundering?

**Author's note:**

**I'm stopping my other story, because I have writers block. Until then I hope you enjoy the summary of this one.**

**Sorry this is super short. Just a filler so that everyone meets everyone.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL **

**Crestwood Ames High School**

**April 15, 2013**

**11:45 AM**

Massie, Cam, and Josh had been sitting in gym for about 55 minutes now. Massie clad in purple soffee cheerleading shorts, a plain white shirt and Nike running sneakers while Derrick and Cam were dressed in muscle t's, basketball shorts and sneakers. "Run 4 laps." Coach Macintyre said. Cam and Josh had already run off while she was tying her shoe. Massie sighed and started running. Right in when she started on her third lap someone spoke out. "Hi, I'm Conner. I just moved here from Florida." He said to her, and she turned to look at this boy. _Ugh what does he want? _She thought as she looked at him. When she caught wind of this Ryan Gosling to be she stopped running immediately. "Hi I'm Massie." She said and started running again, trying to make it look like her face was reddening from all the running even though she never had a problem running. "Umm, are you from here?" He asked. "Yep, lived here my whole life. Born and raised, I am the queen of Westchester, well besides my Mother of course." She said with a joking tone and a smile and he laughed. "So I'm assuming that stands for being the most popular and prettiest girl here, huh?" He said smiling at here, and she nodded. "Wow you catch on fast." Massie said as they finished the last lap, and she went over to Josh and Cam. He followed.

"Hey guys." Massie said to them. "Hey, who's this?" Josh asked, turning to look at the boy. "Conner McPherson." Conner said while holding out his hand. No one grabbed to shake it, so he pulled it back in. All they did was nod in return. So for the next 30 minutes nothing was said. Then the bell sounded.

**Café**

**12:35 pm**

The group had gathered at table #22 with their lunches, it was the new table #18. The rectangular table was long enough for about 14 people. It had 7 chairs on each side. It was the biggest table in the café, had the best view of the stage and was in the center of the café. They were all sitting and eating when Connor and two of his friends walked up. "Can we sit?" Connor asked, and Alicia nodded without even asking the group. So they sat. "I'm Conner, this is Ranson and Asher" He said pointing to the boys and almost everyone said hello. "I'm Claire; this is Dylan, Kristen, Josh, Alicia, Chris, Kemp, Massie and Derrick." Claire said pointing everyone out.

"So your name is Ranson?" Kristen asked staring at the biker looking boy. "Yes it is." Ranson replied in a deep voice. "You've met?" Dylan asked. They nodded. "I met Connor in gym." Massie added in. "Yeah I helped her tough out those last two laps, she was slackin'." He joked flirtily, and Derrick looked at him with a scowl. Massie not seeming to notice laughed. "So that leaves you Asher, what do we need to know about you?" Kristen asked. "Nothing really, I'm not the interesting." Asher replied while blushing. "You know they say that the people who claim that they're not interesting are the most interesting or they hold the most secrets" Alicia said and as she said that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch causing everyone to part ways, until next time.


End file.
